Misery Business
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top. Eventual Loliver.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top**

**She's got a body like an hourglass, that's ticking like a clock**

"Oooh, sss."

An annoying hiss from behind me makes this crappy day considerably worse. Why must they torture me every day with their annoying-ness? Why did they have to come to this school? Why did they have to be born in Malibu? Why did they have to be born at all? Surely their parents are realising what a huge mistake they made.

_Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please._

"And oh, look. Lilly's having a bad hair day."

A shadow looms over my desk, and I roll my eyes. It had to happen, didn't it? They always notice me.

"Shame you didn't have a nicer hat to cover it up," Amber's sickly voice chirps.

"Or a better hairdresser," Ashley adds, at the same time that Amber suggests this.

I groan. Here it comes. Ooh...

"Oooh... sss," the Gruesome Twosome link fingers, and grin.

It's too predictable. Which makes it twice as annoying!

The other annoying thing is that even though both Amber and Ashley are _incredibly annoying_, they still manage to have the entire male population of the school wrapped around their hissing fingers. Well, except Oliver. And Jake, because he's too busy trying to unravel them from his finger.

"Jeez, can you please shut up?" Oliver mutters, a little too loudly, and the shadows turn around to face him.

"Excuse you?" Ashley sounds genuinely appalled that someone would even suggest that they stop doing that stupid hissing thing.

Oliver looks up at them. Bad idea. They make you swallow your words with their evil death glares. "I just think you... um... never mind."

Y'see? It's like some weird Jedi mind power that they seem to possess. And I have one question about this. Why wasn't I blessed with this power, and why did they get all the luck?

"Too right we won't mind. Because unlike you and your friends, we are popular, and that means that you have no right to tell us to shut up," Ashley sneers.

Amber is just staring at my friend, like she's trying to hypnotise him.

Seriously, if she achieves it, I'm going to scream. She can't have hypnotic powers too! That's just too much! I mean, isn't it bad enough that she's pretty, that all the guys want to date her, that she has the staff wrapped around her little finger, that she can think of (unwitty) comebacks on whim, that she has Jedi mind power and that she's rich? She can't be a hypnotist too!

"Sorry," Oliver mumbles, and then drops his gaze back to the carvings in his desk.

Ashley folds her arms and turns back to her best friend. "Amber, are you coming to the mall tonight? Daddy said we can get whatever we want for our party this weekend."

Amber is still looking at Oliver, and I frown. Why is she still looking at him? Hypnosis doesn't work unless the person you're trying to hypnotise is looking at you.

Don't ask me how I know that.

"Amber?" Ashley swats her friend's shoulder with her hand.

Amber shakes her head, and stops staring at my friend. Then she looks at Ashley. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Mall. Tonight. You in?" Ashley says, inspecting her recently manicured nails.

Amber nods. "For sure."

"Coolie," Ashley smiles, and the Gruesome Twosome walk away, hopefully to annoy someone else with their hissing.

Oliver looks up, and finding the coast clear, sighs.

I look over at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just didn't plan on them hearing me," he replies, shrinking down in his seat.

"Nobody plans on them hearing them," I say. "It's just the way it goes. They have hearing like dogs."

Oliver smiles. "Not the only thing that they have in common with our canine friends."

"You're telling me," I smile, and heave myself out of my seat. First lesson begins in a minute, and I'm not sure I want to be late. If I'm late, I'll draw attention to myself, and I'm not sure I can take another minute of listening to Amber and Ashley insult me. "You coming?"

Oliver nods, and gets up, falling into step next to me. "Where's Miley on this lovely day?"

"What lovely day?" I ask, as we navigate our way to English. "Oh, you mean today? She was out late last night, due to um... an event, and so couldn't make it in today."

"You mean a Hannah thing?" Oliver asks.

I roll my eyes. "Yes. But saying it like that is the way that people find out, isn't it Oliver?"

"Nobody is listening to us Lilly," Oliver says confidently.

I raise my eyebrows. "Well, tell me that when the whole world knows, and it's your fault, because you didn't check who was hiding behind the corner."

"We're in a straight hallway," Oliver stated, as if I was unaware of this fact.

"I know, but I meant figuratively," I said. "The walls have ears."

Oliver looks at me, and I know from the sparkle in his eye that he's just doing it to wind me up. "No they don't Lilly. Walls don't have body parts."

"It's a _metaphor _Oken," I sigh, exasperatedly. "All I'm trying to say is that anybody could be listening, and that you should be more careful."

Oliver raises his eyebrows. "And when did you become 'Miss. Be-More-Careful'?"

"How do you know I've not always been this way?" I ask, predicting the look that he'll give me now.

And there it is.

"Okay, fine," I sigh. "I don't know, I guess I don't want the world to know Miley's secret, and I feel the need to stop you from... telling it."

Oliver laughs. "That's a pathetic excuse. You know as well as I do that nobody is listening to us."

"Ugh. Shut up," I roll my eyes, not knowing what to say now. It's definitely a bad day when Oliver makes me run out of things to say.

"Make me," Oliver sticks his tongue out, as we reach the doorway to our English class.

I smile at him, and walk in. "I might just have to."

"Well I'll be looking forward to that," he replies, as we walk over to our seats, and sit in them, just as a very rushed looking Ms. Kunkle enters.

"No talking!" she screeches, and drops her pile of folders on the table. "No laughing. No smiling. No anything. Just silence!"

The smile drops from my face. This is going to be one long English lesson.

---

"Attention please! Attention!" Ashley cries, as she climbs up onto one of the tables in the cafeteria. Now, she's not very graceful, but in high heels it's even worse.

I roll my eyes, and Oliver turns to look in her direction, a smirk on his face. I know that he's doing the same as I am - wishing she'd lose her balance and fall.

"Attention!" she cries one more time; as if there was anyone in the school who hadn't heard her. "Okay. Well, I'm like, totally glad to be able to invite you all to mine and Amber's party, which will be going down on Friday. Now even though most of you have never been invited to one of our parties before, I don't want you to feel threatened in any way. It's no big deal, seriously. You just have to turn up, look fabulous, and have fun!"

I roll my eyes, and drop my gaze back to the food that I was given. It doesn't look edible. In any shape or form.

"So yeah. Amber's house, Friday night, begins at seven. And there is no such thing as fashionably late, so come as close to seven as you can!" she chirps, aware that she has nearly everyone's attention. "I hope we will see you all there!"

It amazes me that the cafeteria bursts into conversation as soon as she's stumbled down from the table. And all the gossip seems to be over this party.

"Can you believe that?" I sigh, and poke my 'food' with my plastic fork.

Oliver laughs. "It's pretty out of the blue. She seemed adamant that everyone were to come. You think she'll have a register?"

"It doesn't matter, because we won't all be ticked off anyway, will we?" I ask, looking at him. He can't want to go to this party, because I don't want to go to this party, and he knows that I can never say no to him. It's one of my only weaknesses.

Oliver.

He probably has no idea - which is pretty damn good - but I can't seem to say 'no' to him. Miley says it's because I love him. I say it's because I'm bad at denying people things.

It's not.

"Aww. Lilly, aren't you going?" Oliver pouts, and stares at me.

I fold my arms. "No. No, I'm not. Because I can't think of anything more horrible than spending my Friday night in the house of _evil._"

"Lilly, they aren't that bad," Oliver says, raising his eyebrows at me.

"They aren't that bad? Oliver, they're manipulative, vindictive, annoying, mean, horrible, plastic, self-obsessed, annoying freaks!" I cry. "How can you say that they're 'not that bad'?"

He smirks. "Easily. They're not that bad."

"Ugh! They are," I frown.

"C'mon Lilly! Let's go to the party. Miley will come, because Jake will be there, and even though she claims to be over him, we can all tell she's not. And we can stand around, and laugh at the ugly ornaments in her house!" Oliver pleads. "Please? It's not like we were doing anything else on Friday night anyway."

I was, actually. I was going to sit in my room, and pine over the fact that you will never love me the way that I love you.

But like I'm going to tell you that.

"Ugh. I hate you for being so persuasive," I groan, and stick my fork into the food, watching it wobble back and forth in the food.

"And I hate you for being persuaded so easily. Where's my fun now?" Oliver smiles at me. "But seriously. You'll come?"

I nod. "Yeah. As long as you don't get yourself a date and ditch me."

"I don't think we're in any danger of that," Oliver grins, and then looks back over his shoulder, to where Amber and Ashley are busy telling everyone about the chocolate fountain they're going to be assembling in the garden.

"That's good," I whisper, under my breath.

Oliver turns back to me, and wrinkles his nose. "Huh?"

"What?" I ask.

"Did you say something?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Nope. You hearing things again Ollie?"

"I just thought..." he shakes his head, making his hair even more messy. "Never mind. Hearing things again."

I laugh, and push the tray of food away. Hopefully Friday night won't be so bad. Maybe I'll survive Amber and Ashley without bearing too many scars. Maybe it'll even be... fun.

**Disclaimer: Pigs fly. Toys talk. Paramore rock. I own Hannah Montana. Only one of these statements is true. Guess which one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a matter of time before we all run out**

**When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth**

"Lilly!" I hear the car horn beep, and Miley scream at me from my driveway. I smile, yell my goodbyes, and run out to the car.

"Hurry up!" Oliver yells, as I walk down to the convertible. Miley bought it with a small amount of the 'Hannah money' that she'd earned since she begun singing, and it had become our preferred mode of transport ever since. "Ashley said that there was no such thing as fashionably late."

I roll my eyes. "Of course there's such thing as fashionably late! It's just not fashionable in her eyes."

"But what is unfashionable in Ashley's eyes..." Miley says, as I jumped over the door of the car, and settled in the passenger seat.

"Is totally fashionable in everyone else's," I finish, fastening my seatbelt and ignoring the look of disapproval on Miley's face. Okay, seriously, if you want people to have to open the door of your car, then don't get one that you can jump in. Hello, it's called logic. "And don't look at me like that. You can't have a convertible, and not expect people to just jump over the door and into your car."

Miley rolls her eyes. "I know. Oliver did it too. I swear, you guys have no regard for the paintwork of my car."

"Were we supposed to?" Oliver asks, prompting a groan from Miley.

"You guys just do not understand," she says, and starts up the car again. "Now remind me again, why are we going to this party?"

I shrug, and point to Oliver, who is sat behind me. Even though he got picked up first, he knows better than to call shotgun. "His idea."

"And you couldn't say no," Miley smirks. I swear, for someone who has to hide a secret every day of her life, she sure is bad at hiding other people's secrets.

"I could. And I did. But he wouldn't let me," I defend myself. "He was all 'it's not like you have anything better to do on Friday anyway'."

Oliver laughs. "That was a really bad impression of me."

"I wasn't trying to sound like you. I was trying to sound annoying... wait. Sorry. Yeah. Forgot that they were both the same thing!" I reply.

"Oh, so I'm annoying?" Oliver asks, a tiny smile making his lips curve upwards.

I turn around to look at him. "Yes. Very. Most of the time I find myself wondering how I put up with you."

"I think you have me confused with someone high-maintenance," Oliver retorts, sticking the tip of his tongue out at me. I do the same, and for a minute we're not going to Amber and Ashley's stupid party. We're going to the beach, or the mall, or somewhere where we don't have to be what's expected of us.

Not that people expect much of us.

"Because that wouldn't be you at all, would it Oliver?" Miley asks, too busy concentrating on the road to see me and Oliver, sticking our tongues out at each other, like we're five again.

"What are you implying?" Oliver asks, putting his tongue back in his mouth, and catching Miley's eye in the rear-view mirror.

Miley turns right, onto Amber's street, and smiles. "I'm implying nothing. You're so paranoid Oliver."

It's obvious which house is Amber's. The biggest one, at the end of the street. The one that has the amazingly loud music playing (it's Fergie; you can hear it from here) and has all the kids swarming around it. It's the one that looks the most expensive. And, obviously, it's the only one with a swimming pool the size of our cafeteria.

"Looks wild," Oliver comments, voicing what all three of us are thinking.

I nod. "It sure does."

"Well... let's go and check it out," he says, climbing over the door of the car, and putting his feet on the ground.

Miley looks at him menacingly. "Lilly, you'd better use the door to get out, or so help me God..."

I pull back the door handle, and push it open before I can find out exactly what she'd do to me if I didn't. "Coming Oliver!"

---

Wild is an understatement. So far, I've seen three people get pushed into the swimming pool (fully clothed), two people hurling their guts out onto the carpet, and more than a dozen people kissing someone else's boyfriend. And while that may not sound out of place in a show like The O.C, here in Malibu, it's not really expected.

"Lilly!" Miley runs up to me, a hurt look on her face. "Jake is here with another girl. A girl who isn't me. He's here, with a girl, who isn't me. Not me; the girl. She doesn't talk like me, or look like me, or dress like me..."

I stare at her. "So... he's definitely not here with you then?"

"No! And that's the problem! When I said I didn't want to go out with him, I meant that he should ask me again in a few days!" Miley stamps her foot. "I mean, he's never let me down before!"

I look around the room, spotting Jake dancing in a corner with a leggy blonde. "Well, maybe he needs to wait a few more days. Just to get her out of his system."

"Lilly! What am I going to do?" Miley says, her bottom lip sticking out further than it usually did. "I really like Jake. But I just assumed..."

"Never assume!" Oliver pops up behind her. Where has he been? "Because when you assume, it makes an ass, out of u and me. You get it?"

Miley rolls her eyes, and stalks off, probably trying to find someone that she can make Jake jealous with. Not that she'll be able to go through with that plan. She has limits. And kissing someone while you're hopelessly in love with someone else is one of those limits.

I think.

"I guess she didn't get it," Oliver sighs, watching Miley leave the room. "Did you?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Oliver. I got it."

"Anyway," he says, gazing around the room. The music is quieter now, although maybe it's just the fact that I'm used to it. "You having fun?"

"I'm not sure 'fun' would be the word I'd use to describe it," I admit, tilting my head up to look at him.

Oliver turns his head to look at me. "So what word would you use?"

"Hellish, maybe?" I reply.

He laughs. "Harsh. Well, if it makes it any better, I'm glad you're here."

Wait. Did I hear that right? He's glad that I'm here? _He's _glad that _I'm _here? If Miley weren't on a mission to get back at Jake, I'd ask her what she thinks that means. But, because she's AWOL, I'm stuck here, trying to think of something cool and collected to say back.

"I mean, I wouldn't have come if you hadn't agreed to come with me," Oliver carried on, oblivious to my silence. "But you did, and so we're here."

Yes. We are. Duh.

What do I say? What do I say? What do I say?

"You're being really quiet Lilly," Oliver turns to me, an almost concerned look on his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Just... taking everything in," I answer, mentally hitting myself. What a lame excuse! Taking everything in? You're not a _spy_ Lilly. There is no need to 'take everything in'.

"Attention please!" Amber cries, and Oliver turns to look at her. I sigh with relief. At least the interrogation is over for now. And, knowing Oliver, he'll have forgotten about it by the time that Amber has finished her speech.

"Attention! Okay! So... welcome to another of our _fabulous_ parties! I hope you're all having a totally awesome time, and just want to let you all know, that in a few minutes, we'll be hosting a _dance competition!_ So, ladies, grab your guys, and our amazing judges will observe you all. Obviously hosts get first pick!" she squeals, and then puts down the microphone.

Oliver turns back to look at me. "You sure you're okay?"

No. No, I'm not okay.

I look out at the people in front of me; most of them moving into couples. Just ask him to dance, Lilly. Open your mouth, and casually suggest that you dance. It doesn't have to be anything more than that.

"Actually..." I begin, and Oliver looks at me, giving me his full attention.

"Oliver!" a loud screech interrupts me. "Oliver Oken!"

Oliver turns around, and comes face to face with Amber. Scary. He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can, she's pressed up against him.

Her mouth on his. His mouth on hers. My mouth open.

It feels like they're spinning, further away from me. It's like I'm being pushed away. Like gust of wind came along, and blew me out of the picture.

"Dance with me?" Amber breathes, when she pulls away.

And Oliver, being Oliver, nods. "Sure."

If only he knew how much that one word broke me.

**Yes, it will be a Loliver. Eventually. If any of you have heard the song 'Misery Business' by Paramore, you'll know how it goes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I waited eight long months**

**She finally set him free**

**I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me**

**Two weeks and we had caught on fire**

**She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile**

"Lilly!" Someone's shaking me awake. The room isn't in focus, and the edges of Miley's face are all blurry, like someone's smudged them. "Lilly, wake up!"

I sit up, the nightmare coming back. Oliver. Amber. Kiss. Dance. "Oh my gosh. I had this awful dream. Amber had a crush on Oliver, and asked him out last night! And they kissed, and he said that he'd go out with her! Can you believe what my imagination comes up with?"

"Um..." Miley looks at me, a worried expression on her face. It's not blurry anymore. "That wasn't a dream."

I frown. "And you ask me why I don't play along."

"Sorry!" Miley cries. "Yes. It was a dream. It was all a bad dream... and it will continue that way until you look out of the window."

I push the covers back, and jump out of bed. Miley puts her arm out to stop me.

"Lilly, don't!" she warns. "Please. Dream, remember? You don't want to look out of the window. You don't. Not for another minute or so."

"Miley, I have to see!" I push my way past her, and fall against the window. Oliver is walking down the street, Amber with him. She's laughing hysterically at something he's said, and he has this annoying grin on his face. To the outside world, they could be anything. Friends, step siblings, distant cousins twice removed...

But they aren't. I know Oliver well enough to know that he doesn't act like that with people he isn't dating. He doesn't act like that with his sister. He doesn't act like that with Miley. And he especially... he especially doesn't act like that with me.

My shoulders slump, and I turn away from the window. Then I slide down to the floor, leaning my head against the wall, and closing my eyes tight. It doesn't block it out. The image of Oliver is still there, burned into my brain.

"Lilly... are you okay?" Miley asks, sitting down beside me. "Stupid question. You're not. Look, if it's any consolation, Jake's going out with this other girl too..."

I smile at her. Weakly. "Thanks Miley."

It's not a consolation. Because we all still know that Jake is just doing it to make her jealous. He still loves her. And they'll still end up together. But Oliver... he's with Amber. And she's like... the perfect teenager. Nothing to worry about, at all. So no, it isn't a consolation. But Miley doesn't have to know that, and I don't want to make her feel bad.

"And Lilly, you know that she won't be with him for long," Miley says. "Amber can never be with a guy for more than two weeks."

I sigh again. That just makes it even worse. She'll hurt him. If he's going out with her, then he'll be dumped in two weeks, and she'll hurt him. And I'll hate her for hurting him.

I'll hate her more than I already hate her.

"What can I say, Lilly?" Miley asks. "I don't know... Oliver isn't stupid. He'll come to his senses. He knows what Amber is like. More importantly, he'll realise that he doesn't want her. Because he doesn't."

I look over at my best friend. Well... best friend aside from Oliver. But if he's part of 'Amber's crew' now, then I don't think he counts anymore. "Who does he want then Miley? Me?"

"Yes!" Miley cries, throwing her arms in the air.

"He doesn't want me, Miley. If he'd wanted me, he wouldn't be out there with Amber! If he'd wanted me, then he'd have been the one asking me to dance. He'd have politely turned Amber down. He wouldn't have kissed her back! If Oliver had wanted me, then things wouldn't be like this!" I say, trying to fight back the tears that are threatening to escape.

"He does want you Lilly," Miley says weakly. "He just doesn't realise it yet."

I lean my head back against the wall. He doesn't. He wants Amber. He's with Amber. He loves Amber. Why would he want me? "Why is Amber suddenly so interested in him?"

"I don't know, Lilly..." Miley trails off, which gives me the slight impression that she does have an idea. She just doesn't want to tell me.

I want to drop it. Believe me, I do. But I can't. "Miley, just tell me."

"Lilly, I..." she begins, but then shakes her head. "Look. All I'm saying is... that Amber and Ashley have always disliked you, right? So what if she's only going out with him because she wants to get to you?"

"Why would she want to get to me? What have I ever done to her?" I ask, thinking back. I don't think I've ever done anything worthy of this to anyone.

Miley shrugs. "You know Amber. She just can't stand anyone else being happy. It's her selfish nature. She just wants to make you unhappy."

"Well she's achieved that," I mumble, looking down at the carpet.

"She doesn't have to know that," Miley says, getting up. "Look. You're going to get dressed, and we're going down to Rico's."

I look up at her. "But that's where they were headed."

"The point?" Miley puts her hands on her hips. "Oliver needs to see that nothing is up. You were so quiet last night, and I'd be amazed if he weren't slightly worried."

I frown. "Because it sure looks like it. I mean, if I were worried about my friend, the first thing that I'd do in the morning would be to go out."

"Lilly," Miley sighs. "It's Oliver. He has the brain of a sponge. C'mon! We need to go out there, and show Amber that her plan isn't working. And that you aren't bothered in any way."

"But I am," I admit.

Miley rolls her eyes, and pulls on my arm, bringing me up to her height. "I know you are. But Amber doesn't. Plus, if you sit and cry all the time, then Oliver may work out that you're in love with him."

This makes sense. Amber may have it out for me, but it doesn't mean I have to give her the reaction that she's looking for.

"Rico's, yeah?" I ask, and Miley grins.

"Totally."

**You'll get another update tonight. Probably one of Baby's Coming Back too. And yeah, I did change my pen name. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God does it feel so...**

"Hey, let's go see a movie!" I can't do it. I can't walk up there and pretend that everything is fine, because it's not. I turn around; turn away from the sight of Rico's, which looks crowded. "I'll pay!"

Miley sighs, and grabs onto the hood of my jacket, stopping me from walking away. "Lilly, we're going to Rico's. You're going to see if Oliver's there. If he is, smile. Wave. Act normal. You can be slightly creeped out by the fact that he's going out with Amber, because anybody would be. Hello, she's evil. But other than being slightly creeped out by his decision, you're fine. Okay?"

"How can I pretend to be fine when I'm not?" I ask her, slowly turning back around to face Rico's.

She raises her eyebrows. "It's called acting, Lilly. You got a good grade for it, so I know you can do it. Now come on."

I begrudgingly follow Miley, as she navigates her way through the crowd, and snags two seats. Then she scans the faces that are at the counter, ordering drinks.

"I see him," she mutters, as I sit opposite her, facing away from the counter. At least my back is to Oliver. "He's with her."

"Obviously. We saw them walking here together," I mutter, not daring to look behind me. If I look behind, I'll see him. And if I see him before I'm ready, I'm highly likely to stop acting before I even started.

"Ugh," Miley scowls. "She's feeding him. How desperate is that?"

I resist the urge to turn. "It's not desperate Miles. She has him. She's not in desperate need of getting him. She has him. He's hers."

"He is not hers," Miley says. "Oliver does not have her name on him. He does not belong to her. He can do whatever the hell he likes, and Amber cannot stop him."

I sigh, and rest my elbow on the table, and my head on the palm of my hand. "He may as well be hers. She won't let him hang out with us. She'll order him to go to the mall, and carry her shopping bags, and blow on her nails when she's just had a manicure."

"Lilly! Stop this!" Miley clapped her hands in front of my face. "Snap out of it!"

"Sorry. I can't help it. Miley, this was a bad idea. Can't we just go to the movies? Or somewhere? I'll talk to Oliver, I will. I just don't want to do it when she's with him," I say, almost begging.

Miley sighs, but nods. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. We'll go to the cinema. What'd you want to go and see?"

I smile. "Thanks Miles."

We get up, and Miley begins to lead the way back through the crowd of people. I don't have to speak to Oliver. Not yet anyway. Boy, is that a relief.

"Lilly!" Two hands clap onto my shoulders, making me jump. I screw my eyes shut, praying that it isn't him. He hasn't found me. I can wait to speak to him.

Slowly I turn around, making sure my face isn't in a twisted expression.

Damn it.

"Lilly! Are you okay? You guys only just got here," Oliver says, a smile on his face, like nothing whatsoever is different. Like he isn't going out with Amber, Queen of Evil. Like he didn't crush my heart under his Converse sneakers yesterday.

Well, he doesn't know about that last part.

"Uhh... yeah. But it was too crowded, and both me and Miley wanted to go to the movies, to see that new... Adam Brody movie," I improvise, praying that there actually is an Adam Brody movie playing at cinemas.

Miley, who obviously realised that I was no longer following her, appears by my side. "Hey Oliver."

"Hi Miley. Uh, look. I wanted to talk to you guys about something," Oliver says, looking nervous.

Miley looks at me, and I silently beg her to say something. Just so that I don't open my mouth, and put my foot in it.

"Really?" Miley says, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, we wanted to talk to you about something too, right Lilly?"

I look at her, my nose wrinkled. "We did?" She nudges me with her elbow. "I mean... yeah."

"We wanted to ask you what you were doing with Amber last night," Miley raises her eyebrows. "I mean the whole school saw her kiss you. And then you were inseparable for the rest of the night. But on the way home, you said nothing. What was all that about?"

Oliver sighs. "Well, that was what I wanted to talk to you about. Me and Amber... we're sort of dating now."

"What?" Miley cries. I have to hand it to her. She's pretty damn good at acting surprised.

She nudges me with her elbow again, and I write a look of shock over my face. "What?"

"I know, I know. It's Amber, and she's never really liked us. But she's really nice. She's just misunderstood. And I think that you guys could all be really good friends." Oliver is kidding himself. Us, and Amber? Friends? _Good_ friends?

I obviously don't hide the 'yeah, right' look very well, because Oliver looks at me and sighs.

"Lilly... seriously. I like her. And I'd appreciate it if you guys just tried to get along with her," he says, looking at us pleadingly.

God. If he knew how much this was killing me. If he knew how he was twisting the knife, again, and again in my heart. Stab. Stab. Stab.

I look over to where Amber is perched daintily on a stool outside Rico's. She's sipping a berry smoothie, twirling the straw beneath her perfect fingernails. Her hair is scrunched back in a ponytail, and she's wearing a denim mini and pink top.

She's not the girl for Oliver.

Oliver needs a surfer. Skateboard chick. Someone who likes the same things as him, and doesn't stress over something as petty as a broken fingernail, or a hair out of place.

But he chose her. He chose her, and he's my friend. What sort of friend would I be if I didn't accept that?

"I'll try," I mutter, just loud enough for him to hear me.

Oliver grins. "Really? Lilly, you're the best!"

He hugs me, and wraps his arms around me. But I stay still. I don't react.

Over his shoulder, I see Amber, smirking at me. She knows. The bitch knows, and is doing this on purpose. She twirls the straw, almost menacingly. Her upper lip curls, and her eyes narrow. She wants me to cry. She wants me to break down. She wants me to give in.

Well screw her.

Oliver pulls back. "Lilly, you're awesome. Can I buy you a smoothie? First bonding session?"

I shake my head. "No. The movie starts soon."

And I need to get out of here before I burst into tears.

"Okay," Oliver says. "I'll see you later? Seriously, you rock Lilly."

I nod, unable to open my mouth for fear of saying something stupid. He grins at us one more time, before bounding back over to Amber, probably to tell her the amazing news.

I turn around, and fight my way through the crowd, until I'm out of sight of Oliver and Amber. Miley follows me.

"Are you okay?" she mumbles, as we get to the edge of the beach.

I shake my head, wordlessly. "I hate her. So much."

"Tell me about it," Miley sighs, and looks at me sympathetically. "If it's any consolation, you handled it pretty well."

I must be a damn good actress then. Because I'm crying uncontrollably inside.

"So. Movie?" I ask, taking a deep breath. My voice sounds all croaky, and weird.

Miley nods. "After one thing. I need to give my broken-hearted friend a hug."

And, as she wraps her arms around me, I let a single tear slide down my cheek. The only tear. Because I'll never let Amber get to me. Never let her see me cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, second chances they don't ever matter**

**People never change**

**Once a whore, you're nothing more**

**I'm sorry that'll never change**

"I can't believe you're doing this," Miley says, as I pull my red beanie hat onto my head.

"We told Oliver that we'd try to get along with her," I state, probably even more unhappy about the situation than she is. But, I'd decided as I sat in the movie theater, Oliver is happy. And if Oliver is happy, then who am I to ruin it for him?

"Correction: _you_ told Oliver that _you'd _try to get along with her. We said nothing about me," Miley says, folding her arms.

I look at her. "Well then. That could come in handy. If she annoys us, you can insult her, and not be breaking any promises." Then I turn away, and slip my feet into my Vans. She doesn't say anything, and I can feel her gaze on my back.

"Why are you doing this Lilly?" she says softly.

I stand up straight, and turn to face her again. "Because I have to. Because Oliver likes her, and I can't stop that. So I just have to make the best of it. And because... she wants me to give in, and I need to show her that I'm not gonna do that."

"I just don't want you getting hurt Lilly..." Miley says, in the same soft tone.

"I'm already hurt, Miles," I shrug. "But this is just something that I have to do. You know Amber. She gets satisfaction out of hurting people. Which is why I've got to pretend that I'm fine."

Miley is silent for a minute, and then sighs. "Okay. Let's go. But I'm not pretending to like her."

I smile. "Ugh. It's going to be torture."

"Tell me about it," Miley laughs, as we left her house. "I'll drive... where are we going again?"

"The mall," I say. "Oliver said he'd see us in the food court, after Amber had been shopping."

Miley rolls her eyes. "God, can you imagine that? If she hasn't got him to pay for everything, then she'll have made him carry everything."

A twinge of something hits me. I hate her. Why is she using Oliver to get to me? Why is she such a bitch? She leads people on, making them do stuff for her, degrading them and making them act like stray puppies, and then she cuts them off. Ignores them. Laughs at them. Tells them that she only went out with them so that someone else couldn't. Someone nice, and worthwhile couldn't.

"You ready to go?" Miley asks, and I nod, pulling her car door open. She looks at me, surprised, as I slide into the seat. "Wow. You're really out of it. I mean, you used the door."

I smile at her. "Don't get too used to it."

"I don't want to," she shakes her head, and starts the car up. "It's just so... un-Lilly-like. Scary."

Very scary...

But the prospect of having to have a polite conversation with Amber... that's even more terrifying.

**And about the forgiveness we're both supposed to have exhanged**

**I'm sorry honey, but I pass it up, now look this way**

**'Cause there's a million other girls who do it just like you**

**Looking as innocent as possible, to get to who**

**They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

"Lilly!" Oliver waves at us from a table at the food court. Amber is sitting with him, a menacing smirk on her face.

I turn to Miley. "Here we go. If I don't come out of this alive, you can have my CDs!"

She laughs. "That's the Lilly that I know. But I'd say that it's far more likely I'm the one doomed to death. I'm the one who hasn't promised to be nice to her."

"True. Can I have your Hannah clothes if you die?" I ask, and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Oh God, she's looking this way. Quick, close your eyes! You might turn to stone!" Miley cries, putting her hands over her eyes.

I laugh, and pull her in Oliver's direction. "Thanks for that Miley."

"Hey guys!" Oliver smiles at us, as we approach the table. The entire floor space underneath it is covered with shopping bags, presumably all of Amber's. I can just imagine Oliver attempting to carry all of these at once, and feel the need to laugh. I mean, it's horrible that she's making him do it, but the mental image is sort of funny...

"Hi," I smile, and sit down on one of the spare seats.

Miley slides into the one next to me, 'accidentally' kicking over a few of the shopping bags in the process. "Oops. Sorry."

Amber glares daggers at her, but can't say anything, due to Oliver being here. I guess she made the same promise as us. Probably with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Anyway, can I get you guys anything?" Oliver asks, motioning to the many takeout restaurants around.

"Just a soda please Oliver," Miley says. "You need the money?"

Oliver shakes his head. "No, I have enough. What about you Lilly?"

I look at him, as he stands up. "Um, whatever. Surprise me."

"Sure," he grins, and walks away from the table.

I glance sideways at Miley, and bite my lip to stop myself laughing. Then I look at Amber, who is staring at us, her eyebrows raised.

"So, I told Oliver that I'd be nice to you. And I will. When he's around. When he isn't, I have no intention of being nice," she says, trying to sound scary.

I smile at her. "Amber, you really don't need to put on a scary voice. We're shaking already... just looking at you makes me want to run for cover, screaming."

"Oh, how very funny. Look, Truscott, I'm going out with Oliver. Dating him. Got it? Everyone at school sees how pathetic you are, pining after him, day after day. And I got tired of it. So I decided to do something about it. I've taken Oliver off of the table. You should be thanking me," Amber says, an innocent look on her face.

Miley sits forward. "Look, you're a bitch. We all know that. And you know what else? Everyone hates you. So you can sit there, with your superior - "

I cut her off. "Amber, why would I be thanking you? You're leading my best friend on, because you have this insane idea that I'm in love with him. Well, here's a newsflash. I'm not. Okay? So, you may as well get the relationship over with, because we both know that you're not going to last very long anyway."

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly," Amber shakes her head. "You expect me to believe that? You're pathetic. But you know what, if you really don't love Oliver, then I guess it won't hurt to keep going out with him. I mean, what do you care? You don't love him."

Okay. That's it.

"Listen, Amber. You can try to break me. You can try to get to me by going out with Oliver. You can kiss him, and hug him... and be with him day in and day out, but you know what? It won't work. Because I'm not the pathetic one. I'm not the one deliberately trying to hurt someone, because my life is a wreck. I'm not the one who tears down people's confidence, because I don't have good grades, or loving parents, or friends who actually look out for you. So you can do what the hell you want, but everyone knows that you're just a jealous bitch, who has to hurt people because her life sucks. And yeah, okay, you might have Oliver. You might get to kiss him, and hug him, but I sure wouldn't want to be you," I say, and then stand up.

Amber is staring at me, her mouth open. Miley is staring at me, a smile threatening to erupt on her face.

"How can you say those things to me?" Amber finally shrieks. "You're just jealous!"

I laugh, and then turn away from her. Oliver is walking back to the table, two drinks in his hands.

"Thanks Oliver. But we were just leaving," I say, taking the drink off him.

Oliver looks at me, bemused. "What? Why?"

"Your girlfriend seems to have a problem with us. She seems to think that I'm jealous of her. I tried Ollie. I tried for you, but I can't do it. If you want to hang out tomorrow, let me know, but I'm not spending a minute with her, unless she has a personality transplant," I tell him. "I'm sorry. I really wanted this to be okay, and I'm glad you're happy."

Oliver looks at Miley, who is stood behind me.

"Did you guys even try?" he asks.

He sounds like he doesn't believe us. Like he's on Amber's side. Like he's throwing away a lifetime friendship, because of Amber.

"Yes," I state.

Oliver looks at me. "Well then why is it like this? If you'd tried, you would've lasted a whole lot longer. If you'd tried, you would've accomplished it. Because Amber isn't hard to get along with at all. She's nice, and we've been underestimating her. I think that you guys made up your mind that you didn't want anything good to happen. I think you just wanted to hurt Amber. Did you try? I mean, really try?"

"Of course we tried!" Miley cries. "And you know what, I didn't even want to do that. Lilly persuaded me to try. Because she wanted this to work. So stop defending this bitch, and open your eyes to what is right in front of you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Oliver yells.

Miley better not be about to say what I think she's about to say.

"It means, that you've been so blind, and you haven't even considered that maybe Lilly is really - " Miley cries. I interrupt her before she can go any further.

"Let's just go," I say. "Oliver, I hope you're happy with her. Because if you'd rather believe that we came here knowing that we wouldn't try to get along with her, then I don't think we should be friends anymore."

What? What did I say that for? Words, words, come back words!

Oliver looks at me, astounded. He opens his mouth to say something, but I can't hear it. Not now. No.

I turn away, pulling Miley's arm, and walking out of the food court. Only when I'm far enough away from Oliver and his sweetheart, do I stop.

I can't cry. I can't speak. My words just keep ringing in my head. Not friends. Not friends. Not friends.

"They just make me so mad!" Miley cries. "And then Oliver, insinuating that we were lying! She's brainwashed him! But hey, your speech was excellent. You showed her."

Not friends. Not friends. Not friends.

"Can you believe them? I seriously thought that Oliver had more sense than that. She's got into this head. Made him believe that she loves him. My god, she didn't even deny that she was going out with him to get to you." Miley is still talking, but I'm not listening.

Not friends. Not friends. Not friends.

Oh my gosh.

"I have to go back and tell him that I didn't mean it!" I say, my voice sounding alien to me. It's hoarse, and I feel my eyes pricking. "Why did I say that I didn't want to be friends with him? Why didn't you stop me?"

Miley sighs. "How was I supposed to know you were going to say that? Oliver knows you didn't mean it. Plus, if we go back there, Amber will be all smarmy. Oh. And I didn't stop you saying it, because you only said it to stop me telling him that you loved him."

I groaned, and leant against the wall of a shop. "How did this get so complicated?"

"Well, Amber kissed Oliver at her party yesterday, and - " Miley began.

"I know how it happened! It was a rhetorical question!" I cry, and Miley leans against the wall beside me.

"If it's any consolation at all, I have a huge tub of chocolate ice cream, and a pile of chick-flicks at home," Miley says. "My mom used to say that that was the remedy to cure anything."

I look at her, and nod. "Your mom was right."

"Always," Miley smiles, and we walk back to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good**

"Party. At Ashley's tonight," Miley reads from her e-mails. "No doubt the latest member of the popular group will be in attendance."

I sigh. Oliver seems to be attached to Amber. We haven't spoken since the incident at the mall - which was two weeks ago - , but that isn't for want of trying. I've tried to speak to him at school, but he's never alone. Amber seems to be surgically joined to him, by the arm. Or the face.

"I was thinking about going..." Miley admits casually, twirling around on her computer chair. "Would that be okay?"

I shrug. I can't stop her from doing anything. "Sure. I'll just stay home."

"Actually..." Miley says, dragging the word out. "I was kind of hoping you'd come with me. I don't want to show up alone, and it would be the perfect opportunity to show Oliver that we don't care."

"That's the reason we're not speaking to him Miles," I say. "He thinks that we don't care about him. So I don't think that leading him to believe that we aren't bothered is the best idea."

She sighs, and turns back to the computer. "Still. He's just being stubborn. We do care, and just because he refuses to believe that, doesn't mean it's our problem. It's his."

"Miley..." I sigh, rolling onto my back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaims, staring at the computer screen, her eyes wide.

I sit up. "What?"

"I just got an e-mail from Oliver..." she says, in a weird sing-song voice. "Let's see what it says, shall we?"

Unable to resist temptation, I crawl to the end of the bed, and read over her shoulder.

_Miley..._

_I figured I'd e-mail you before I e-mailed Lilly... because... well, just because. Okay, so there is a reason._

_It's easier to write to you than Lilly. Because I feel like the words need to be perfect in order for me to be able to send them to her. I feel like I need to explain exactly why I'm doing this, whereas with you, I don't need to do that as much. I hope that didn't sound as offensive to you as it did to me. I don't want to offend you._

_Umm... but yeah. So, back to the actual subject of this e-mail. _

_I'm sorry. About what I said a few weeks ago. What was it, two weeks? God... this is the longest I've gone not speaking to Lilly. _

_Sorry. Tracking off again. At this rate, this e-mail will be like, ten pages long, and I still won't have said what I want to say. _

_So yeah. Sorry. I do think that you and Lilly tried your best, and I do appreciate that. Maybe it was too much to ask; you guys and Amber have never got on well, and I shouldn't have expected you to. _

_I managed to persuade them to invite you guys to the party tonight, and I hope I'll see you there. _

_I hope I'll see Lilly there too. It would mean a lot to me... and I've missed her. Try to persuade her? _

_Anyway... hopefully talk to you again soon._

_Oliver_

"Wow," Miley says, after she's finished reading.

I read the last few lines, and fell back onto the bed. "Why does he feel the need to explain everything to me?"

"I don't know," Miley shrugs, but there's something about the way she says it. Something that tells me that she has a suspicion.

But I'm not sure I want to know.

"Does that make up your mind? Lilly, you have to come! Please!" Miley begs, and my eyes flick back to the computer screen, where Oliver's e-mail is still staring back at me. It's not that Miley wants me to go. It's that Oliver does.

I nod, and she laughs.

"Yay! Okay, we are going to show Amber, that nobody gets Truscott down," Miley says, snapping her fingers. "So this calls for a visit to the Hannah closet."

I force a smile, and follow her into the closet.

Maybe this party will be okay. The last party we went to started this mess. Maybe this one will finish it.

---

"Where is everyone?" I ask Miley, as we pull up to Ashley's house. "There are like, five cars here."

She shrugs. "Maybe we're early."

"We're not this early. There'd be way more people here by now if we were only just early..." I say, looking around for the cars. Maybe Ashley has a secret car park or something.

Miley gets out of the car, and slams the door shut. I climb over the door, and follow her up the driveway. If this is a trick of some sort...

"Miley! Lilly!" Oliver opens the door, a huge grin on his face. He looks glad to see us. Well, I'd be glad to see us too if I'd spent two weeks with Amber and Ashley. I'd be so glad that I'd finally get to have a conversation about something other than nails and hair.

"Oken, where the hell are all the other people?" Miley asks, her hands on her hips.

Oliver looks at her. "It's a small party. I'm really glad you guys came..."

"I didn't come for you," I snap, still slightly annoyed that he'd rather be with Amber than us. And, obviously, hurt that he was dating Amber, while I was still Lilly: the best friend. "Miley didn't want to come alone."

"Oh..." Oliver says, looking down at his feet. "Look, I don't know if you got my e-mail Lilly, but I really am sorry."

I did get it. I spent about an hour reading it, and re-reading it. And trying to wipe away the traces of tears on my face when I was doing my make-up was torture. "I know. But what you said still hurt. And the fact that you doubted us..."

And also the fact that you're with Amber. And that you kiss her, and hug her, and laugh with her... in front of me. That hurts too. More than anything.

"Well anyway. Come in." Oliver steps back, and lets us walk into the house. It smells like Ashley. Sickly sweet. How can Oliver stand to be here? I'm going to have to go outside every half hour to breathe some fresh air.

I follow Oliver into the living room, Miley right behind. When we walk in, we find Amber, Ashley, Jake, Johnny... and a couple of other kids that I recognise from school. They look up at us, and only Jake smiles.

Oliver walks over to Amber, and sits next to her, snaking a hand around her waist. She leans into him, looking over at me to catch my expression. I keep my face blank, and turn around to Miley.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," I mutter, and she nods. "Is it too late to leave?"

She grimaces and nods. "Uh-huh."

"You guys can come sit near me," Jake says, moving up.

What is this? Some sort of freak ritual? Do we all have to slit our wrists, and mix our blood, so that we become blood siblings? Because I'm already blood siblings with Oliver, and that means that if I mixed my blood with Oliver's, I'd be getting my own blood back.

Yeah, when we were eight, we pricked our fingers with pins, and shoved them together. Stupid, I know. But whatever.

I sit down, and look at the floor. Miley does too.

"Anyway. We were just gonna play a game of Spin the Bottle," Ashley says, holding up an empty mineral water bottle. "Are you guys in?"

Miley nods. "Sure."

Ah. So not a blood ceremony, but something just as bad. Spin the Bottle. Ugh. But if I refuse, then I'll look like a chicken. And I'm not a chicken.

"Fine," I say, letting everyone know that I'm less than happy about it. Oliver looks at me, but I look away. No eye contact.

"Coolie!" Ashley squeals. "Here are the rules. If the bottle lands on you, you cannot chicken out. You must choose either Truth, Dare, Kiss or Pain. Once you have chosen, you have to stick to that one, and cannot change. For Truth, any question may be asked, and you must tell the truth, duh. Dare can be anything, and you gotta do it! If you choose Kiss, you have to spin the bottle, and kiss who it lands on. If it lands on a member of the same sex, you may spin again. Unless you want to kiss them, obviously. And pain... we get to cause you pain. Okay?" She smiles and places the bottle in the middle of the circle. She spins the bottle, and it lands on Johnny. "Okay Johnny, Truth, Dare, Kiss or Pain?"

"Dare," Johnny says, defiantly. Like he thinks it's some big deal that he picks a dare.

Amber grins. "I have the perfect dare. Go to Ashley's next door neighbour, and ask if they have any 'protection'."

Johnny raises his eyebrows. "Is that it?"

"No. You have to go in your underwear," Amber says, the grin on her face almost menacing.

"Okay," Johnny says, and leaves the room, presumably to go and get ready for his dare.

Ashley giggles, and follows him, apparently to make sure that he did it right. I think that she just wants to see Johnny in his underwear.

"While they're gone, we'll continue," Amber says, spinning the bottle.

_Don't land on me... don't land on me... don't land on me..._

"Oh look. It's landed on Lilly," Amber smirks, and puts her head on Oliver's shoulder. I look away, not wanting to see them together. I see them together enough. "So what'll it be, Lilly?"

If I pick Truth, she'll ask me a humiliating question. Dare, and she'll make me do something really humiliating. Kiss... I'm not kissing anyone in the room. I'd only feel okay with that if there was a one-hundred-percent chance that I'd get to kiss Oliver. But there isn't that chance, so I'm not picking kiss. And pain? She's put me through enough pain as it is. I'm not sure I'll be able to take anymore. "Truth."

"Okay," Amber says, smiling at me innocently from Oliver' shoulder. "Why don't you tell us all exactly what you said to me two weeks ago?"

Say something cool Lilly. Say something cool.

"I would, but I didn't think to write it down," I say, as coolly as possible.

Good one!

She rolls her eyes. "Oh well. You must remember the gist of it. I'll give you a clue: "You can have Oliver. You can kiss him, and hug him, but you won't break me. You're pathetic. You're just a jealous bitch, who has to hurt people because her life sucks. And yeah, you might have Oliver, but I sure wouldn't want to be you. Does that trigger any memories, Lilly?"

A eerie silence follows this, but it's broken by Ashley running into the room in fits of giggles.

"He actually did it! I can't believe - what did I miss?"

I look around the room; at anywhere but at Oliver. I know he's looking at me. I can feel it. I know he's sitting there, wondering what the hell I was talking about when I said that. And I know... I know that he's slowly working it out. Putting everything together.

What to do? Deny? Yes. Deny.

"I'm trying to remember when those words came out of my mouth, but I just can't," I fake, hoping I sound convincing. "Maybe it was just one of your fantasies?"

Amber looks at me like I'm pathetic. "I don't think so. But hey, look."

Stupidly, I look.

She pulls Oliver into a kiss, her hands on his cheeks, his around her waist.

I know I should look away. I know that tears are pricking in my eyes, and that I should look away now if I don't want to be painfully obvious.

Miley puts her hand on my shoulder.

I can't look away. I can't. And I can't stop the tears from filling my eyes.

I HATE HER!

She pulls away, breathing heavily, and turns to me. "Who's the jealous bitch now, Lilly?"

"Oh my God," Miley screams, standing up and walking over to Amber. "Can you please just find a hole to crawl into? And preferably, can you die there? Because the world would be a damn better place if you did. What the hell has Lilly ever done to you? Why are you doing this to her? You know what? I promised her two weeks ago, that I would be nice to you. But I can't be nice anymore. You're a slut. You're a bitch. And everyone hates you. So please, do us all a favour, and kill yourself!"

I can't be here.

I can't breathe.

I need to cry.

A heavy slapping sound echoes around the room.

I don't wait around for the aftermath.

As I leave the house, I hear two voices calling my name. One is Miley. And she's following me.

The other...

The other is Oliver.


	7. Chapter 7

**I watch his wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving you**

**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving...**

"Lilly!" Miley catches up to me when I get to the beach. "Lilly, are you okay? Seriously, what is her problem?"

I don't stop walking.

"Lilly, slow down!" she cries, grabbing hold of my arm. "She's not even worth it Lilly. She's not worth it."

I collapse onto the sand, rubbing the tears out of my eyes with my sleeve. "You hit her pretty hard."

Miley laughs, and sits next to me. "I totally did. She's going to have a huge bruise there tomorrow. And you did pretty well. Until she eat his face. Your 'i would, but I didn't think to write it down' was genius."

"Thanks," I smile weakly. "Was that Oliver? Calling me as I ran out of there?"

She shrugs. "I think so. I don't think anyone else was that bothered to be honest. Jake was, but I doubt he would've called you. He was pretty mad at Amber though. And Ashley was too busy screaming about Amber's face."

"I wonder what he wanted to say," I thought aloud, watching the waves creep up to my feet. I kicked off my shoes, reaching out and putting them next to me. Then I spread my toes out over the sand, letting the cold water touch the tips of them slightly.

"I'm really sorry for making you go Lilly," Miley breaks the silence. "But hey, can you say drama? I mean I don't think things have been as dramatic as this for a while. I cannot wait to see everyone's face when Amber goes into school on Monday with a purple face. Because no amount of makeup is going to cover that."

I smile. "Miley, you didn't make me go. Oliver had a hand in it. And you know that I can't say no to Oliver. Even if he is going out with Amber."

"Lilly?" A voice from behind me says, making me turn around.

Oliver. Out of breath, and hair in a mess... but it's Oliver nonetheless.

That rhymed in my head.

"Oliver, just leave her alone. It's your girlfriend that got us into this mess, and I think I speak for both of us, when I say that we'd much rather distance ourselves from the drama," Miley says. "It's nothing personal, but when you're going out with Amber, you become involved. And you become involved on the wrong side."

"She's not my girlfriend," Oliver states, looking at me. As if he's looking for a certain reaction from me.

She's not? He dumped her? She dumped him? They're not going out anymore?

"Oliver!" A dishevelled looking Amber is running along the beach toward us, screeching Oliver' name. "You cannot just break up with me, and then run looking for her! Have you gone insane? Do you know what you're doing?"

Oliver doesn't take his eyes off me. It's sort of scary actually. But scary in a good way.

Miley looks from Oliver, to Amber, to me, and smiles. Then she gets up, and brushes the sand off of her legs.

"Miley, where are you going?" I ask, tearing my gaze away from Oliver, and standing up.

She looks at me. "I think you guys need to talk. I'm going to go and restrain Amber." Then she walks over the sand, standing a bit away from me and Oliver, and watching to see how things pan out.

I'd like to see how things pan out too. But I'd like to do it in her shoes.

"Lilly... what was all that about?" Oliver asks, putting his hands in his pockets, and walking toward me.

I shrug. "You tell me. It was your girlfriend's party. She kissed you. She came up with the question. I was just an innocent bystander."

"Almost..." Oliver says. "Did you really say all of that to her?"

I nod. "Yeah. Yes, I did, and I'd say it all again. But she isn't Little Miss Innocent, okay? She started it, by calling me a few things."

"I wasn't talking about the name-calling. I agree with that," Oliver admits. "I was talking about the 'you wanting me part'."

I look at the sand. The way it's made up of all these different colours is so fascinating.

"Lil, why didn't you tell me?" Oliver asks, moving closer. I'm now looking down at his Converse sneakers.

I look up into his eyes and sigh. "Because I never thought you'd go and date Amber! I was about to. At the party. I was so close... and then Amber came over and kissed you. And then you agreed to date her. A few minutes later, and I would've spilled everything to you."

"Timing really does suck, doesn't it?" Oliver observes, taking his turn to look down at his shoes. Or maybe he's looking at mine. I don't know.

"You're telling me," I sigh.

Oliver looks up. "I'm sorry for asking you to get along with her. Obviously, if I'd have known, I wouldn't have pushed so hard."

"If you'd have known, would we have had to get to know Amber? I mean, if you'd have known would you have still been dating her?" I ask.

It slipped out before I could stop it. I don't really want to know the answer. I don't want to hear him say that he would still have gone out with Amber, because he doesn't feel that way about me. I don't want to hear him suggest that we should just be friends.

"You have a point," Oliver says, a smile on his face.

I do?

Does that mean something?

Miley would know. But she's over there, watching this all.

"Oliver!" Amber screeches again. "Oliver, what are you doing? Come back, and we can say that it was all a mistake!"

Oliver ignores her. So do I. We're just looking; looking at each other. Trying to work out what the other is thinking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, curiousity making me ask.

He smiles. "It means, that if I'd known... I definitely wouldn't have been dating Amber."

"Who would you have been dating?" I say, daring to hope.

Oliver shrugs. "You tell me."

"Well, I'd hope..." I begin, but trail off. Oliver looks at me expectantly. "I'd hope that it'd be someone who looked a bit like me."

He laughs. "Just a bit."

And then, forgetting Miley, and forgetting Amber - who is still screaming at us - we both lean forward, breaking the gap between our lips. My arms snake around his neck, and the world around me blurs.

Who cares that Amber is stamping her foot, and screeching about Oliver's so-called betrayal?

Who cares that Miley is laughing, and clapping her hands in delight?

Who cares that right now I look a mess, and I've obviously been crying?

Who cares about it all?

I'm kissing Oliver! I don't care about any of that stuff!

Not right now anyway...


End file.
